Fool for Love
by aliswitz13
Summary: A ditzy and clumsy girl named Aya shows up one day and confesses to Shino. Shino, however won't even give her a chance unless she passes the Chunnin Exam. So will Aya pass the exams and win the bug boy's heart? Based of ISWAK. ShinoXOC story.
1. Chapter 1

So first fan fiction. It's a ShinoxOC story because I always felt that Shino gets left out of all the fandom unless he's in a yaoi paring with Kiba.

**This story is inspired by **_**It Started With a Kiss.**_** Shino always reminded me of the hardheaded Zhi Shu.**

**Let's say this starts at some random time in Shippuden after the village is attacked.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, other than my OCs, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Okay, let's get started….**

* * *

Aya stared at the envelope in her hands, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding. Beside her Nina twirled one of Aya's curly locks in her hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Nina asked, still playing with Aya's hair. Aya rolled her eyes; Nina had been asking the same thing all week long.

"Of course I'm sure!" Aya said solidly. Despite the fact that her voice sounded strong her hands were still shaking.

"Are you sure he even knows you?" asked Riiko, who was standing beside Nina.

"Yes." Aya said defiantly.

"Because we graduated a whole year under him" said Nina. Aya rolled her eyes again, wondering why they were best friends. Weren't best friends supposed to be supportive? All week long they had been trying to discourage her from confessing, but she knew that nothing that they said was going to stop her.

"And I still don't get why you like him, he's so creepy." Riiko cringed her nose at the thought of the Aburame clan's bugs.

"He is not creepy!" Aya shouted pulling her hair away from Nina's grasp.

"Shino Aburame is the strongest and most handsome boy in the Hidden Leaf, you two will never understand" she said with a dreamy look rolling over her face. She remembered the first time she saw him, two years ago. She had been thirteen then, and just barely graduated from the Academy. Nina and Riiko were both participating in the Chunnin Exam. Aya wasn't allowed, her sensei didn't believe she was ready yet. Riiko and Nina didn't pass it that year but they both had made it to the final round. She watched her friends fight hard and both get beat easily by more experienced ninjas. That's when she saw Shino. She was hypnotized by him, the way he fought. It was so graceful and confident. She cheered for him the whole time and wasn't at all surprised when he won. She learned later that it was his second time taking the exam, the first time he had not been defeated, but he had forfeited. It was the Chunnin Exams where the Sand and Sound had attacked the Leaf.

The year after that Riiko and Nina took the exam again, this time both of them passed. But their sensei still didn't believe Aya was ready. This year, however, she didn't have to get permission if she wanted to compete in the Chunnin Exams.

"Whatever you say" said Riiko and Nina in unison as Aya continued to daydream about Shino. Of the three girls, Aya was definitely the most beautiful but the most ridiculous looking. While Riiko and Nina both had similar straight black locks and wore the basic Chunnin uniform, Aya was a completely different story. She had messy brunette curls that went to her waist. In her hair little white flowers were stuck here and there. She wore a bright purple shirt and a black, layered skirt with suspenders. She had knee high black ninja boots and fishnet gloves. Over the gloves she wore tons of multi-colored bangles they made noise whenever she moved her hands. But the most stunning and odd thing about Aya's appearance were her eyes, which a green so bright they would put the color of fresh spring grass to shame.

"Just wait and see. I'll have a strong, older, and handsome boyfriend and you two will still be left alone." Aya giggled to herself. Her two friends let out a laugh.

"Good, because here he comes" Nina said pointing in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shino Aburame was walking down the streets with Kiba and Hinata. They were going to visit Kurenai and her baby. **(A/n: Not sure if Kurenai has had her baby at this point, I'm just going to kind of assume she has) **Shino didn't expect anything special to happen that day. Little did he know his world would change very soon.

* * *

Aya looked nervously at the letter in her hands and then back at her friends. With devilish smiles they pushed her out unto the streets. Aya was there right in front of Shino and his two friends, blocking thier path.

"I like you!" she said quickly holding out the letter and looking down at the ground. Her heart was pounding and she didn't dare look up. Shino glanced down at Aya and then kept walking right past her. Aya just stood there, head still hanging toward the ground, wondering what had just happened. Kiba and Hinata did not move. They were frozen in shock. Never in their lives would they have expected a girl to confess to Shino.

"Hey, baka! Did you hear this girl? She just said she liked you" shouted Kiba in his friend's direction. Aya's ears perked up, were his friends trying to help her?

"Shino" said Hinata softly, feeling like she could relate to this girl.

"Hey Shino, you better come read this letter. This is probably a once in the lifetime opportunity for you" said Kiba with a laugh, looking at Aya, who still had her head pointed toward the ground, but he still noticed that she was quite cute.

"Shino...maybe you should...." Hinata said again, this time a little louder, hoping to draw his attention.

Shino stopped and turned toward his friends. People who knew could tell that he was annoyed.

"Yes I heard her, now let's go" he said and turned around again. Kiba and Hinata looked back at Aya, unsure for a moment and then walked past.

Aya wasn't sure, but some kind of anger was building up in her. Her skin was hot and she was suddenly veyr pissed off at Shino.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!' she yelled as she turned around staring toward him.

Shino froze dead in his tracks and turned around toward her slowly. He had expected her to go away, maybe a few tears would be involved. He had never been confessed to before and he didn't know how to react. But she was yelling at him now, no on ever seemed to dare question him.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, looking toward the Aya.

"Yes you! You're no even going to look at it? I get no chance?" she said. Her mouth seemed to be speaking without her mind; she didn't know what she was saying.

"Why should I give someone who's not even a Chunnin a chance?" he said didn't know who she was really, only that she had graducated a class under them and was the only person in the whole academy that had scores worse than Naruto. He had Huro**(A/N: Not sure if Shino had a brother but in this story he does**), his brother, babbling about it.

Aya looked at him. His words seemed to have a double effect on her. She was sad because he was ignoring her because of her weaknesses and she was happy because he actually knew her.

"So if I was a Chunnin you would give me a chance" she said defiantly.

Shino said nothing but only stared at her blankly and turned and walked off. Kiba and Hinata stared after him, confused for a moment.

"I promise you Shino Aburame that I will pass the next Chunnin Exams!" she shouted after him. He still wasn't sure what to do, so he just kept walking.

"Aya!" said Nina and Riiko, running from their hiding spot.

"Do you realize what you just promised?" Riiko asked, looking at her friend. In fact Aya didn't seem to realize what she did at all; she just stared at Shino as he walked off. A look of determination was on her face that would put even Naruto's strongest look to shame.

"Aya, the next Chunnin exams are in a month" said Nina. That seemed to snap Aya out of it.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Riiko threw a hand over Aya's mouth before she could draw any more attention to them.

"Yes, they're in one month." Riiko said, still holding her hand over Aya's mouth. Aya tried desperately to free herself from Riiko's grasp.

"And you just promised the boy you're in love with that you'd pass them" said Nina.

"Do you have any idea how hard the Chunnin Exams are?" Riiko asked, staring at Aya who seemed to be pleading with her bright green eyes.

"And you have no sensei to train you" said Nina and Riiko let go of Aya. Both of them stared at Aya for a second.

"Why…why…" stuttered Aya before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

**So first chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Just to let you know, I KNOW I have horrible punctuation, and probaly spelling. But please don't hate the story because of it.**

**Leave me reviews to let me know.**

**-Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chapter…**

**Haha! It's been a while! But! I graduated and I've been really busy with college stuff and all other junk. Yay! GO CLASS OF 2010! The updates will be weekly from now on!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, other than my OC's, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata sat at Ichiruku Ramen bar. Naruto was laughing his head off along with Kiba. Shino sat silently studying his food and Hinata at Naruto's and which seemed to be mere inches from hers.

"Wait, so someone actually confessed to the creeper" Naruto said with another loud laugh.

"Yeah, and this jerk here had to reject her," Kiba explained, "she was pretty cute too"

"I told him it would be his only chance, no one else would ever confess to him." Kiba said glancing over at Shino. Shino didn't seem disturbed by his teammate at all.

"You know, unless Hinata is harboring secret feelings for Shino" Naruto said, in a simple joking manner but Hinata still lit up the shade of a tomato.

"No..um…the person I like is someone else" she said softly while twiddling her fingers. Naruto laughed while Kiba gave a brief glance in between Naruto and Hinata and rolled his eyes.

"So why did you reject her?" Naruto asked nudging Shino. Shino glanced upwards.

"Because the girl is only a genin who just barely graduated, I heard she's the only person to ever get a lower score than you. Personally I don't want to date anyone without a brain," Shino stated in a monotone.

Naruto and Kiba both looked at him aghast.

"That's really no reason to reject her Shino-kun, I mean you heard her; she said she was going to pass the Chunnin Exams for you" Hinata spoke softly, sympathizing with nearly anyone who had unrequited love.

"Impossible" Shino said and drank his water. The truth was Shino wasn't sure how to react. Girls didn't like him, and the sudden shock that one actually liked him sent him a little overboard in his thoughts.

"Well I think you're acting like kind of a bastard. If she's got a tough spirit than she can probably do it" Naruto said, propping up his feet on the counter-hoping the girl would be just as persistent as him. Shino needed a special person in his life; maybe it would mellow him out a little.

"Who's acting like a bastard?" asked Huro, appearing out of no where. Huro was Shino's younger brother, who looked nearly identical to him except for the thick glasses and tall collar. Huro had laugh lines and you could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't at all reserved like his older brother.

"Your brother, he rejected some girl named Aya today" said Kiba. Huro, who had been taking some of Shino's drink suddenly choked on it and spat it out to the ground.

"Holy hell! You rejected Aya!" Huro said. Shino nodded.

"Why would she even like someone like you?" Huro asked himself with an angry glance at Shino.

"What's so special about this Aya girl?" Naruto questioned. Despite the fact that he was blind to peoples feeling toward him he could tell that Huro was interested in Aya.

"Well she's only the most beautiful girl of our graduating class. She a little...well a lot…slow but I don't know of anyone who would ever reject her" Huro said, glaring at Shino. How could his brother ever reject such a pretty girl?

Shino seemed to be ignoring them all.

* * *

Aya was still shaking as her friends brought her into the bar. How was she going to train for the Chunnin Exams in one month without any sensei to train her? She walked numbly while Riiko and Nina clutched unto her arms. When they both froze she looked up and saw Shino along with his friends.

She let out a shriek that she couldn't control. Nina slapped her hand over Aya's face.

All five of them looked back. Huro's face broke into a bright smile while Kiba nudge Naruto with the words "I told you so".

Nina still held her face over Aya's mouth, Aya looked annoyed.

"Please just ignore, she's been doing a lot of crazy things lately" said Riiko. Suddenly Nina pulled her hand away with a shriek.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth" Aya complained, annoyed by Riiko and Nina right now.

"Hey Aya, how are you doing?" asked Huro eagerly. Aya glanced at Shino and then back at Huro with a bright smile.

"Perfectly fine" she said sitting beside Hinata and ordering a miso ramen. Anyone who knew Aya could tell she was not fine.

Shino glanced her way and then stood up.

"I'm not hungry," he said and walked out of the bar. Despite the fact that she didn't want to, Aya's eyes followed him as he left. She sighed and looked at the others. Hinata gave an encouraging smile while Naruto waved at her. Kiba gave a nod and smiled at her two friends.

Huro, though, walked up to Aya and put his arm around her, much to her displeasure.

"Hey Aya, why don't you just forget about old grumpy and date me instead?" Huro smiled. Aya groaned and let her head drop to the bar with a bang.

"Huro I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you three times. And now for the fourth time, no, I will not date you," she groaned. Huro was a great friend, but that's all he was—a friend. Despite the fact that he was nearly identical to his brother, it didn't matter. When Aya looked at Huro nothing happened. When she even glanced Shino's way her heart pounded a thousand times faster than normal.

"But I like you so much," he sighed. The three older ninjas slipped out of the bar, hoping to find Shino and talk some sense into him.

"Well I would like to find someone to train me for the Chunnin exam," she sighed with a frown. Since Shino was gone she didn't care, she had only put on the fake smile for him.

"Well I could train you!" Huro said as a bright smile passed across his face. He knew, just knew, that he could win over Aya's heart during training. And he had no idea she only wanted to pass the Chunnin exams to win Shino's heart.

"Really!" Aya jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. She was so excited to get someone to train her. She smiled before running out of the bar happily without even remembering her ramen. Riiko and Nina smiled at Huro and went after Aya leaving him to plan how to win over Aya's heart.

* * *

Later that night Huro walked into his house humming and smiling to him self. Shino, who had been reading a scroll, looked up.

"So guess what?" asked Huro with a smile. He couldn't wait to show off.

"What?" Shino said in a voice that said he really didn't care at all.

"I'm training Aya for the Chunnin exams. I guess she's gotten over you pretty quickly," Huro smiled.

Now that got Shino's attention. His eyes shot up toward Huro.

"You do know…" Shino trailed off. He smiled to himself, deciding he would let his brother not know the real reason behind Aya trying to pass the Chunnin exams.

"I know what? That Aya's going to fall in love with me," Huro smiled to himself thinking he knew all there was to know about the world. On the other hand, Shino continued to read with a secret smiling knowing that Huro was completely wrong.

* * *

**Okay, um, short…..**

**So I hoped you like it, I promise the plot picks up real quick in the next chapter. **

**Thank you to the two that left me reviews. Without reviews I don't feel encouraged to write. Hope to see more.**

**-Ali**


End file.
